


October 25: Shower Sex

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Pining, Shower Sex, liv having a whole stack of sexy lingere is my jam, very light pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 25: Shower Sex

"Let me see?" Liv asks when Amanda mentions the bank records she's going through. 

"Here," Amanda says, pointing to section of the statement she'd been reviewing. "The amounts are staggered but comes out to the right amount. And it's just two days after the attack."

Liv leans over, slipping on her glasses. "Yeah, I think you're right. Good find." Liv glances at Amanda when she doesn't say anything. "Amanda?"

Amanda shakes her head like she's snapping out of a thought. "Sorry. Spaced for a second. Yeah, thanks. Glad it looks useful."

Liv cocks her head. "You okay?" she asks. 

Amanda flashes her a quick smile. "Just tired. Think I'll head out after this."

"I'm fine with that." Liv pats her shoulder. "Good job. Get home safe."

"Will do," Amanda says.

*

Amanda hadn't meant to look down her shirt. She really hadn't. But Liv's necklace had swung down, and she'd glanced at her, and she'd caught a flash of something red. She'd taken a second glance, and she'd realized it was Liv's bra.

Liv had a red bra. 

And it appeared it was sheer. 

Amanda starts the shower and strips out of her work clothes. She scratches her fingers over her scalp, shaking her head at how completely overblown her crush has gotten. She thought she'd had it under control, but then she'd seen it. And she'd thought about it all the way home, and she's pretty sure she's going to combust if she doesn't stop thinking about it.

Trying to stop thinking about it lasts about two minutes. Amanda sighs and slides her hand over her cunt, rubbing her palam against her clit. She tries to think of anything else. Other women she sometimes fantasizes about. That cute barista who'd given Amanda an unquestionable once-over. 

A sheer red bra. 

Amanda groans and rubs against her hand. She wonders if Liv was wearing matching underwear. Red, sheer underwear.

She slips two fingers into herself, so wet from thinking about Liv's bra all the way home that they go in without resistance. She slow fucks herself, thumb teasing her clit as she imagines Liv in just the bra and panties. She's kneeling on Amanda's bed, and Amanda's in her lap. 

Liv is holding Amanda by the back of the head while Amanda licks and sucks her nipples. They get hard in her mouth, and she flicks them back and forth with her tongue. She nuzzles Liv's breasts and kisses her neck. Liv makes quiet, breathy sounds and runs her hands up and down Amanda's back.

Amanda clenches around her fingers, shifting under the hot water so it flows down her back. She braces herself with one hand against the wall and bears down hard on her hand, whimpering quietly as she imagines Liv lying back on the bed and rubbing her thumb over the waistband of those sheer red panties. 

"Go ahead," she says, and she tugs the waistband herself. "Make me come, Amanda."

"Oooh-ooh," Amanda groans, desperately grinds down on her clit and pulls her fingers out of her cunt, running her fingertips up and down her slit as her orgasm runs through her, making her swear and quiver as it overflows, then starts to mellow.

Amanda rinses her fingers under the water, then stands up straight, letting the water rush down her head and help her clear her thoughts. 

She's going to ask her out, Amanda decides. She's going to ask Liv to dinner, and if Liv says no, at least she won't treat Amanda differently. But she's got to ask. 

*

"Dinner tonight? Just you and me?"

"Yeah." Amanda wipes her sweaty palms on the pockets of her slacks. "And, I mean it like a date, if that's okay."

Liv looks surprised, then she smiles. "That's more than okay."

Amanda wiggles without meaning to. "Great. Just pick a place after work?"

Liv's smile gets wider. "Sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the wording to say this in the story, but please know Liv wore that bra WITH. INTENTION. And she definitely leaned over on purpose.


End file.
